


Время до утра

by Fat_old_sun



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Grantaire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_old_sun/pseuds/Fat_old_sun
Summary: У Анжольраса есть секрет.





	Время до утра

Первый раз Грантер заметил странность в два часа ночи, после того, как Анжольрас ввязался в драку. Грантер драться не хотел, но, благо, умел. Впрочем, его желания в тот момент не были важны - их прижали к стенке из-за нелепого повода, который к несчастью нападающих каким-то образом не то задел республику, не то чьи-то права - а значит и чувства Анжольраса. Анжольрас врезал одному из этих ублюдков по роже первым, и у Грантера не осталось выбора, кроме как броситься на второго. Все кончилось быстро. Шума было больше, чем непосредственно драки, на него прилетела пара расторопных жандармов. Грантер увидел их первым и резко дернул Анжольраса за рукав. 

Они рванули и бежали-бежали-бежали, пока не убедились, что улица за ними пуста, погони нет, и вообще все в порядке. Грантер не привык бегать слишком много, поэтому нуждается в передышке: хватает Анжольраса за плечо и тянет за поворот, в укромный угол, куда не падает свет от фонарей. Тот на удивление послушно и без вопросов следует за ним.   
Они стоят и часто дышат - а потом переглядываются и вдруг начинают хохотать.

\- Нам повезло, что это не дружки Монпарнаса, иначе бы из-за твоих республиканских ценностей в нас было бы на пару дырок больше, - замечает Грантер.  
\- Его друзья не ввязались бы в спор о политике, - возражает Анжольрас.  
\- Они бы куда угодно ввязались, лишь бы помахать ножами, - хмыкает Грантер.

Они пару секунд молчат. 

\- Спасибо, - отзывается Анжольрас и поднимает взгляд. На его лице еще остался след улыбки. Грантер пил мало, из него все уже давно выветрилось, но от теплоты этого взгляда голова идет кругом. 

В это мгновение ему кажется, что он чего-то стоит - не только в глазах Анжольраса, а вообще. 

Большую часть времени Анжльрас смотрел совсем не так: он упрекал, осуждал, не скрывал брезгливость. Грантер привык ко всему, но единожды случилось так, что Анжольрас взглянул на него с этой-самой-теплотой - и потом Грантер стал делать все возможное, лишь бы уловить это выражение на его лице. 

Это было сложно. 

Ведь впервые Анжольрас так посмотрел даже не на самого Грантера, а на сделанный им рисунок, а потом уже поднял взгляд. Проклятая карикатура не стоила того - Грантер тогда горячо отмахивался от похвалы, но она все равно его тронула. Не могла не.

И вот сейчас Анжольрас смотрел так же. Его дыхание стало более размеренным, он быстрым жестом убирает с лица растрепавшиеся волосы. Костяшки сбиты и кровоточат. Грантер смотрит на свои руки и видит ту же картину - хотя его ладони пострадали не от самой драки, а от того, что он слишком неуклюже содрал их об ограждение, которое им пришлось перемахнуть.

\- Нам пора домой. Не хватало напороться на кого-нибудь еще, - говорит Анжольрас.   
\- Постой, - останавливает его Грантер. Он тянет Анжольраса за рукав и хочет взять руку в руку, посмотреть, понять, насколько все плохо. Анжольрас сначала не понимает, что от него хотят, а потом, - едва кожа касается кожи, - одергивает руку так резко, что Грантеру больно. Ну, не физически.

\- Не трогай, - жестко отвечает он.   
\- Я просто хотел посмотреть. Тебе нужно обработать...  
\- Я сказал, что не надо. Сделаю дома все сам, - добавляет Анжольрас будто бы примирительно и отступает на пару шагов. Суровость из его взгляда пропадает вовсе.

Они идут домой.

Анжольрас действительно обрабатывает порезы сам, хотя Грантер предлагает свою помощь повторно. Эр мысленно обвиняет его в катастрофической неспособности принимать помощь и не знает, что очень ошибается.

***  
Однако большая часть вещей, которая с ними происходила, казалось Грантеру логичной и была, по его мнению, очень анжольрасовской.

Они живут вместе около полугода, но хоть как-то сближаться стали лишь около месяца назад. Несмотря на соседство, Эр не мог похвастаться, что знал Анжольраса лучше всех: тот бывал дома не слишком часто, а если и бывал, то запирался в своей комнате. Туда Грантер не ступал ни разу: без позволения просто не посмел бы, а разрешать ему никто не собирался.

Это было не слишком обременительное условие. В конце концов, Анжольрас также не сувался к Грантеру, и он уже не боялся оставлять на столе-полу-кровати рисунки с этим ангелоподобным лицом, не боялся не убирать носки, шутить неприличные шутки и вообще чувствовал себя так, словно это его дом уже много лет.   
Рисунков было много. Эр никак не контролировал свое увлечение портретом, потому что просто не видел проблемы.

Запрет на алкоголь в доме был вполне гласным. Анжольрас обозначил свою позицию сразу - дело было даже не в самом алкоголе, а состоянии опьянения (именно то, что заставило его когда-то выдать длинную речь о бесполезности Эра, слова которой иногда еще всплывали в его памяти). Грантер уверен, что вино на ужин не стало бы смущать даже его. Но когда Грантер обходился лишь одним бокалом.

Это случилось только единожды. Грантер тогда потерялся во времени или почему-то решил, что Анжольрас не придет вовсе, и методично доводил себя до того состояния, до которого от чего-то не дошел в баре: это одинокое и злое чувство, когда легкое веселье от алкоголя прошло, а осталась лишь муть, но ты, потерянный, не желаешь отпускать и ее.   
Анжольрас пришел, увидел пьяного Грантера на кухне. Кинул на него уничижительный взгляд, задохнулся возмущением - и все же начал говорить. С тем же пылом, которым наполнял речи о социальном равенстве и утопии. С таким гневом и невыносимым отвращением, которое Грантер не видел в нем никогда - и оно больно резало по груди.  
Это было абсолютно невыносимо.

Грантер в который раз обманул ожидания Анжольраса и заслуживал всего этого, как никто другой. Он совершал ошибку за ошибкой и умудрился оступиться и сейчас. Анжольрас гневался, как злятся боги: оставаясь при этом светлым и негрешным. Грантер хотел укрыться от этого света за дымкой, за действием, сбежать. И, не отрывая взгляда от неукротимого совершенства, потянул стакан на себя. Медленно поднес его к губам, игнорируя плотный поток больных обвинений.

Вот тогда Анжольрас замолчал, задохнувшись словами на мгновение. Он вырвал стакан из рук, с силой швырнул его об пол. Стекло зазвенело и разлетелось в стороны. Тишина зазвенела тоже, и Анжольрас ушел. Эр вспомнил его привычку ходить по дому босым, выругался и бросился поднимать осколки, игнорируя головокружение и тошноту. Изрезал себе все пальцы.

В общем, после этого Грантер отоспался. Мысль пить внутри квартиры больше никогда не приходила к нему, и даже более того: каждый раз, поднося горлышко бутылки к губам, он вспоминал перекосившееся от презрения лицо Анжольраса, и всякое желание напиваться в пух и прах уходило. Эта не та привычка, от которой можно было отказаться легко, но Грантер пытался. Его усилия не были замечены, а потому и не получали поощрений, но ему и не нужно. Эр считает каждый раз воздержания от выпивки актом уважения к мнению Анжольраса, и ему нравится это почти незаметное ощущение причастности.  
Потому что он уважает. Открыто смеется над ним, спорит, глядит, как на идиота - но уважает. 

К этому чувству примешивается другое.

Грантеру не хотелось бы называть влюбленностью чувство подгибающихся коленей, когда они смотрят друг на друга. Ему определенно не хотелось бы обзывать любовью нечто огромное, распирающее грудь, когда Анжольрас, - очень редко, но искренне, - смеется.

Но как бы Грантер ни называл, оно было - и изредка мешало дышать.

Анжольрас не извинился на то утро, но принес ему воды к постели, нарушив негласное правило неприкосновенности территории. Эр принимает таблетку, осушает стакан и чувствует огромную благодарность, которую высказать уже некому, потому что, конечно, Анжольрас ушел по своим бесчисленным вселенски важным делам.

Тот не приходит ни к обеду, ни к ужину. От безделья Грантер хотел порисовать: остановился у прикроватной тумбочки, ища карандаши, остановил взгляд на разбросанных скетчах... и только в тот момент понял, что, черт возьми, Анжольрас был тут, стоял на том же самом месте, что и он. 

Человек на разбросанных всюду рисунках смирял его строгим взглядом. И только откуда-то далеко, с клочка бумаги, где Грантер эксперементировал акварелью, на него глядели как-то лукаво.

***

Когда Анжольрас возвращается, Грантер сидит на кухне - ровно там же, где и вчера. Он только что докурил и проветривает, глядит в распахнутое окно, потягивая кофе. Температура в комнате низкая, но это не волнует ни Анжольраса, ни Эра. Все же они просто прекрасные соседи.

Анжольрас возится в холодильнике, хмурится, не найдя готовой еды, и делает себе кофе тоже - мерзкий, растворимый, у Эра от такого язык сводит, но Анжольрас не придирчив. Или просто притворяется таковым, лишь бы никто не высмотрел в нем сноба. Он садится рядом и молчит. 

\- Знаешь, - начинает Грантер, когда тишина затягивается слишком надолго, а собственная чашка пустеет. - Сегодня я даже без алкоголя. Ты должен оценить.

Эру хочется уцепиться за произошедшее и не дать Анжольрасу и шанса притвориться, что ничего не случалось. Тот поднимает голову и говорит спокойно:

\- Меня это не волнует.

Это немного злит: безразличие, подчеркнутая холодность и отстранение. Для Эра очень важно разговаривать с Анжольрасом, поддерживать контакт и получать отдачу - неважно, какой эмоциональной окраски она будет. Грантер старается себя лишний раз не жалеть.

\- А что тебя вообще волнует? - резко бросает Грантер.  
\- Например то, как часто ты рисуешь меня? - бьет Анжольрас в ответ. Эр смотрит на него сначала гневно, потом забито. Он пытается догадаться, насколько ясно Анжольрас представляет, что делает с ним. 

Знает ли он, что Грантер всегда хочет сварить ему кофе, просто чтобы сделать приятно, но боится быть назойливым? Знает ли, что Эр читает глупые книжонки французских революционеров, полагая, что Анжольрас когда-то читал их тоже?

\- Ты красивый, - неопределенно пожимает плечами Грантер, не найдя сил на большее.  
Анжольрас вглядывается в его лицо, слегка прищуривается и повторяет вопросительно:  
\- Ты думаешь, что я красивый?

"Поговори со мной об этом", - думает Грантер. У него так мало смелости, чтобы выложить все сразу, но держать в себе больше не хочется. Еще ведь можно свернуть, можно перевести тему и забыть обо всем этом, как о страшном (самом лучшем) сне. Эр считает про себя до пяти. Эти чувства просто так не уйдут, и лучше попытаться. Прямо сейчас.

\- Я вообще очень много о тебе думаю, - признается Грантер. - Не только о внешности.  
Проходит пару мгновений - а после взгляд Анжольраса смягчается.

Он поворачивается так, чтобы сидеть к Грантеру лицом. В его взгляде слишком много заинтересованности, и Эр чувствует себя очень взволнованным из-за этого.

\- Я замечал, - пожимает плечами Анжольрас, беспощадно не сводя взгляда. - И ждал, пока ты не заговоришь сам. Теперь мне придется вытягивать из тебя каждое слово, или ты сам скажешь, зачем согласился жить так далеко от своего университета и почему постоянно на меня пялишься?  
\- Ты хочешь признания в любви и цветов? - говорит Эр нервно. - Не могу дать ни того, ни другого. Ты хороший и ответственный сосед. Мне спокойно, когда я знаю, что ты рядом, а не в участке. Я действительно рад возможности говорить с тобой в любой момент, потому что, черт возьми, твое внимание для меня важно. Любое.

Он вспоминает вчерашний случай, и знает, что Анжольрас думает ровно о том же.  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы между нами что-то менялось. Ты мне нравишься, но я, честное слово, не буду лезть с тем, что тебе совершенно не нужно. Это хотел услышать?  
\- Нет. Я хотел, чтобы ты предложил мне встречаться. Ну, и возможно поухаживал бы за мной, приготовив кофе. 

Грантер встает с места и берется за турку. Он не смотрит на Анжольраса. Собственные щеки горят, а мысли неуклюже ворочаются в голове. Механическая работа расслабляет, но чужой взгляд жжет Грантеру спину. Он вздрагивает, когда Анжольрас начинает говорить:

\- Позволь мне объяснить. Ты каким-то образом проник в компанию моих друзей и умудряешься быть полезным. Сначала ты мне казался совершенно отвратительным пьяницей. До сих пор иногда кажешься. Но ты споришь со мной и можешь поддержать разговор - и каким бы соперником не был для меня в личной беседе, тогда, во время сорвавшегося митинга, ты кинулся на меня, защищая от дубинок, хотя мог уйти. Ты был рядом, когда было нужно. Когда на нас напали в подворотне. Когда я забыл ключи, а ты приехал, хотя был далеко. И когда я простудился...

Грантер слушал и не понимал, как это вообще относится к теме разговора. Он поворачивается к Анжольрасу лицом, и тот выглядит растерянным. Не таким, как обычно.

\- Я привык к твоему обществу. К тому, что ты меня то и дело трогаешь, к тому, как смотришь.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это недостаточно для того, чтобы встречаться с кем-то?  
\- Для тебя, возможно, этого было бы мало, - говорит Анжольрас с привычным налетом осуждения. - Но я не знаю иного способа быть с кем-то.

Грантер молчит, пока звук собственного сердца не перестает оглушать. Он решается.

\- Встречайся со мной?   
\- Да, Эр, - кивает тот устало. Грантер чувствует, что начинает сначала нерешительно, а затем неконтролируемо и глупо улыбаться. Он отворачивается, чтобы вылить кофе в чашку. Ставит ее перед Анжольрасом. Тот перехватывает руку Грантера проводит ей по своей щеке, после отпустив, как ни в чем не бывало. Будто так и нужно.

***

Это немного не то, о чем рассказывают банальные фильмы. Не то, о чем он мечтал с рукой на члене. Не та сладкая идиллия, которую он прорисовывал в голове перед сном (обычно уже под утро, когда будильник в соседней комнате звенел, и через тонкие стены Эр мог слышать скрип кровати; ему казалось, мог слышать, как Анжольрас потягивается и зевает, как он дышит и жмурится от слишком яркого света из вечно незадернутого окна). Это совсем не то - хотя бы потому что сам Анжольрас пахнет не так, как его забытая на кресле рубашка. 

Лучше.

По сути, внешне меняется очень мало: Эр не хочет давить и редко инициирует физический контакт, Анжольрас просто не видит в нем самоценности. Но это не мешает чувствовать, что они вместе. Правда вместе. Они едят в одно и то же время, подстраиваясь друг под друга (больше Эр под Анжольраса, потому что у того действительно более адекватный режим). Они иногда долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, а после улыбаются, но не неловко, а очень по-особенному. Эр хочет зацеловать эту улыбку на губах Анжольраса, но еще рано.  
Он столько ждал, что теперь, когда можно, спешить не хочется.

Тут же начинаются их бесчисленные вечера на диване - раньше они занимались своими делами в разных комнатах, а теперь перебрались в другое место. Сначала сидя на разных концах дивана, потом придвигаясь ближе. Эр больше не скрывается, рисуя Анжольраса. Дыхание от любой близости все равно перехватывает - от касания руки к руке, от головы на плече и того, как кудри Анжольраса задевают щеку во время совместных просмотров фильмов. 

Грантер начинает шутить менее саркастично, все чаще спорит в Анжольрасом не ради болтовни и привлечения внимания, а ради результата. Грантер не чувствует себя достойным счастья сидеть, уткнувшись носом в золотые волосы, не считает достойным этих касаний: постоянно напоминает себе об этом – но пара взглядов Анжольраса, и любая разумность летит к чертям.

Это их время кажется невинным, но пронзительно звонким. Эр понимает, что действительно нуждался в близости такого толка: в откровенных разговорах, аккуратном поглаживании рук и обещании чувственности, скользящем в изгибе чужой шеи. Он счастлив. 

В один субботний обед они сидят напротив и спорят о том, как должна проходить последующая демонстрация, и насколько активно друзья азбуки должны участвовать непосредственно в организации толпы на площади. Грантер не хочет слышать об этом абсолютно ничего, считая уже излишней честью туда просто прийти.

Анжольрас берет на свои плечи слишком многое, желая контролировать все едва ли не единолично. Глупый белобрысый упрямец с комплексом супергероя.

\- Мы сможем, - говорит он. - Только правильная организация, которую лучше сосредоточить в узком кругу, не позволит допустить драк и выхода людей за пределы согласованного места.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Эр, уставший приводить аргументы. - Сосредотачивай, но не на себе.

\- Ну а на ком еще? - раздраженно выдыхает он свою самую любимую фразу. Эр слышит ее так часто, что уже знает ответ.

\- На ком-то, кто высыпается. У кого нет политического кружка и дипломного проекта на носу. На ком-то, кто не пьет антидепрессанты горстями.

Анжольрас выдерживает паузу. Поднимает слегка непонимающий взгляд и говорит с искренним недоумением:  
\- Эр, я не пью ничего такого. Почему ты решил, что я это делаю?

Грантер так удивляется непривычной растерянности Анжольраса, что и сам становится менее уверенным.

\- Я видел? - начинает он. - Ты забыл закрыть дверь в свою комнату, и я случайно увидел, что ты принимаешь таблетки со своего стола. Мне показалось, что это что-то от стресса, потому что... Ну а от чего еще?  
\- Ясно, - очень тихо говорит Анжольрас и встает с места. Грантер запоздало понимает, что тот всерьез собирается уходить, не сказав в ответ ничего толкового и так и не решив ничего с демонстрацией.  
\- Анжольрас? - окликает Эр, всерьез боясь, что мог его задеть или обидеть. Он не знал, как тот реагирует на упоминание его слабости, пусть и естественной. Вдруг он перегнул палку?

Анжольрас только качает головой. В его голосе проскальзывает напряженная неловкость, когда он говорит:

\- Я расскажу тебе потом. Просто знай, что я не пью антидепрессанты и не дам руководить в эти выходные кому-то еще.  
\- Да ты прямо диктатор, - привычно подкалывает его Грантер. - Ты всегда можешь найти меня в соседней комнате. Я могу поговорить с тобой. Помочь. Что угодно, Анжольрас.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду, - кивает тот и встает, чтобы пойти готовиться к занятиям в свою комнату.

Грантер смотрит на то, как белая футболка обтягивает его спину, смотрит на голубую джинсу и порозовевшие голые пятки. Это все не ощущается как ссора, но неприятный осадок от чего-то смахивающего на недоверие мешает наслаждаться Анжольрасом просто так. Эру очень хочется сказать снова о том, что он правда готов поддержать. Хочется убедить Анжольраса, что Эр ценит его. Что иметь секреты нормально, и промелькнувшая неловкость за недосказанное неуместна.

Грантер встает с места еще до того момента, как Анжольрас переступает порог комнаты. Берет его за руку. Анжольрас смотрит немного непонимающе, будто ожидая продолжения жеста, и Эр уже куда более нежно и несколько неловко притягивает его в объятие. До этого они обменивались такими касаниями лишь невзначай, будто случайно - именно поэтому сейчас откровенное проявление нужды контакта бьет под дых обоих. Анжольрас крепко обнимает его в ответ, и они замирают посреди комнаты.

Эр скорее почувствовал, чем понял, что Анжольрасу это нужно так же, как и ему самому - и не прогадал.

Они аккуратно отстраняются спустя пару минут. Грантер глядит в лицо Анжольраса и видит столько признательности в его взгляде, что по рукам бегут мурашки.

***

Грантер просыпается рано утром от звонка. Комбефер говорит, что напоминал когда-то там о сегодняшнем походе в донорский пункт: в этот раз Грантера от чего-то зовут со всеми - а он не пил и ничего не употреблял достаточно давно, чтобы все было по правилам. Анжольраса дома уже нет, и Эр думает, что он уже давно торчит под дверьми той больницы, куда они собираются, лишь бы послужить правому делу.

Эр много пьет и ест, приезжает вовремя и сдает положенные четыреста пятьдесят без каких-либо проблем. Козетта на соседней койке едва дошла до положенного веса, и Мариус встревоженно и глупо постоянно спрашивает ее о самочувствии. В общем, все идет своим чередом: Курфейрак шутит, Жоли спорит с медсестрами... Анжольрас не появляется. Эр не понимает, почему в компании друзей не замечает этого сразу: но вот ему хочется что-то сказать Анжольрасу, и он понимает, что от чего-то не видел его тут сегодня. Не видел его здесь вообще, хотя был уверен, что вся затея с совместным походом в больницу полностью принадлежит ему.

После сдачи крови он успевает на последнюю пару, но откровенно ее не слушает.

Мир проходит как-то мимо - он постоянно тянется за телефоном, чтобы поинтересоваться, куда пропал Анжольрас, хотя понимает, что, скорее всего, просто слишком себя накручивает: тот просто вовремя уехал на пары и вовремя вернется, все в порядке.  
Он не хочет быть назойливым.

Грантер и вправду жалеет, что с их отношениями они не завели привычку постоянно быть на связи, разговаривать не только в конце дня. Ему не хватает ежесекундной близости. Главная проблема в том, что для Анжольраса она наверняка казалась бы слишком лишней. 

Они пересекаются ближе к вечеру. Грантер дремлет на диване, потому что раннее пробуждение сказалось на нем не слишком благоприятно. Анжольрас только приходит с пар, оставляет сумку где-то в коридоре и присаживается на пол рядом с Эром, глядя на его умиротворенное лицо. Он трогает его волосы, шею, плечи, пытается растормошить еле заметными касаниями и дать ему знать о себе. Грантера обычно трудно разбудить, но сейчас он просыпается легко, окутанный пеленой чужой заботы, следами прикосновений и еле заметными проявлениями привязанности.

Эр открывает глаза и думает о том, что никогда раньше у Анжольраса не было возможности самостоятельно распоряжаться другим человеком. И среди великого множества прочих - сейчас он держит ладонь на щеке Грантера. 

\- Привет, - хрипло говорит Эр, улыбаясь.  
\- Привет, - кивает Анжольрас и подается ближе к его лицу.

Грантер чувствует касание губ к губам, дыхание Анжольраса на щеке. Скромный по своей сути жест привязанности заставляет закрыть глаза и отдаться мгновенному ощущению более, чем полностью. Эр чувствует себя совершенно защищенным и укрытым от любых горестей в тот момент, когда губы соприкасаются. Впрочем, когда Анжольрас уже отстраняется и дарит ему улыбку, мир не перестает быть менее светлым.

***  
Чуть позже наступают дни, когда они видятся совсем редко: Анжольрас вплотную учится и трудится над организацией какого-то там митинга. Грантер порывается помочь, но все его силы иссякают на плакатах и попытках спасти Анжольраса от переутомления. Редко, но у них находится время, чтобы упасть на диван, недолго посмотреть друг на друга. И, может быть, урвать поцелуй, пока кто-то из них не уснул. 

Грантеру доводилось пару раз переносить Анжольраса на его кровать. По какой-то причине, Эр не ложился рядом, хотя знал, что против никто не будет.

Первый раз, когда они спят рядом, на одной кровати, кажется скорее нелепым и тревожным, нежели романтичным. Он случается как раз в этот период огромной загруженности и вечной усталости Анжольраса. Тот приходит с учебы, когда Грантер уже свернулся на своей кровати (с которой стал предусмотрительно убирать незакрученные тюбики с краской). Его вечерний или дневной сон - всегда необходимость, потому что ночью Эр, как правило, бодрствует. Анжольрас понимает это, но редко удерживается от того, чтобы не коснуться его лишний раз, не поцеловать, вырывая из сна, но не позволяя выпутаться из дремы полностью. 

Он соскучился. Соскучился достаточно, чтобы присесть у кровати и поцеловать сонного Грантера в плечо. Тот просыпается очень быстро, пытается сообразить, что к чему - а после улыбается, ловит Анжольраса за руки и затаскивает к себе на кровать. 

\- Тебе нужно поспать. И лучше бы тебе начать это делать прямо сейчас, без всяких предварительных домашних заданий на полночи.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Анжольрас. - Мне нужно раздеться.

Грантер размыкает объятия. Улыбается. Совсем не похабно, но лукаво.

\- Вот в этом препятствовать не буду.

Анжольрас стягивает пиджак и рубашку, на вставая с постели. Хочет стянуть и джинсы, но те мало поддаются, а потому он ленится делать с ними что-то еще. Тянет руку и стягивает носки. Падает в объятия Грантера обратно.

Они не закрывают глаза, ожидая, пока зрение привыкнет к темноте. Грантер не может налюбоваться, хотя знает, что его откровенный восторг из-за чужой внешности никому не льстит – скорее, Анжольрас раздражается. Он немного недовольно смотрит на Эра в ответ, но не мешает.

До Грантера запоздало доходит, что они никогда раньше так не делали – не лежали в очень тесном объятии, не рассматривали друг другу так близко и так долго. Ему нравится. Он действительно готов провести много времени именно так.

\- Ты выглядишь таким счастливым, - замечает Анжольрас и кладет руку ему в волосы, притягивая его ближе. – Иди ко мне. 

Они соприкасаются губами и отстраняются. Потом целуются снова, чередуя периоды отдыха и касаний. Грантер тает, потому что Анжольрас разгорается.

Анжольрас жмется ближе, сжимает его ногу своими бедрами и продолжает щедро целовать - Грантер растворяется в горячей влажности его рта, в запахе, в его прикосновениях и тепле.   
У Грантера опухли губы, настолько долго это продолжается. Они отрываются друг ото друга на минуту, смотрят в лица, еле различимые из-за сумерек. Глаза Анжольраса спокойные и счастливые. Потом они сталкиваются губами снова. Темп замедляется, и Грантер понимает, что Анжольрас наверняка хочет спать после тяжелого дня. Самому Грантеру в данный момент хочется не спать, но он не может давить.

Он отстраняется и гладит его плечи, спину, успокаивая, потому что дыхание у того слишком частое, глаза ошалевшие. Положив руку на поясницу, Грантер тянет его к себе. Анжольрас замирает на мгновение, но после прижимается ближе. И тут-то Грантер понимает, что ему в бедро что-то упирается. 

Его будто прошивает горячей волной. Он не замечает, что сжимает руку на чужом плече крепче, чем следует. Он двигает ногой так, чтобы намеренно надавить бедром на пах Анжольраса - и тот судорожно выдыхает. Вздрагивает, весь напрягается, и Грантер целует его шею, боясь потерять запал. У Анжольраса мокрые мягкие губы, он водит ими по коже Грантера, у него горячее дыхание, зажмуренные глаза, дрожь мышц, складка на лбу, изгиб шеи... Анжольрас было откидывает голову, в его горле под губами Грантера рождается вибрация: не то стон, не то слово, на плечах Грантера с неконтролируемой силой смыкаются руки, и тогда Анжольрас все же говорит.

\- Не надо.

Грантер не может оторваться от его шеи, но замирает. Его отпихивают, горячее ощущение на бедре исчезает, томление пропадает тоже, и Анжольрас отодвигается. Головой Грантер понимает, что все нормально, конца света не произошло, но дурное тело готово в любую секунду броситься вперед, рвануть в объятия снова, и требуется огромная сила воли, чтобы не шевелиться.

\- Что-то не так? - спрашивает он как можно более спокойно.  
\- Все нормально, - говорит Анжольрас и садится в постели. Он нервничает. - Я просто не могу. 

Грантер уверен, что сделал что-то не так: слишком напугал, надавил, поспешил. Он все испортил - опять. Кажется, этому никто даже не удивлен. Он привык быть разочарованием, и не следовало забывать об этом ни на минуту. Возможно, не было бы так больно.

\- Как скажешь, - пожимает плечами Грантер. Ему очень горько. Пару секунд он боится посмотреть в чужие глаза, боясь, даже сейчас, увидеть разочарование. Презрение. Он понимает, что не вынесет. Но силы воли хватает, чтобы все-таки поднять голову.  
Он глядит на встревоженное выражение лица Анжольраса, а после на то, как он вдруг свешивает ноги с кровати. Что-то чудится в его осанке - незнакомое. На секунду рождается не утешающая, но все же надежда. Грантер привстает тоже и дотрагивается до его плеча.

\- Анжольрас, - предпринимает он попытку успокоить чужую непонятную тревогу и собственный вполне очевидный страх. - Хочешь остаться? Я обещаю, что не буду приставать. Просто сон.

Анжольрас молчит пару секунд, но, к удивлению Грантера, кивает.

\- Ладно, - поворачивает голову и Грантер видит, что еле заметно улыбается. 

Что-то внутри Грантера, - давящее, как антиматерия, тяжкое, как сам грех, - медленно испаряется. Ком в горле разжимается.

\- Раз уж ты обещаешь.

Это очень хорошее лекарство - спать вместе, переживать объятия и вздымания грудной клетки на протяжении всей ночи, как напоминание, что какой-то рубеж между ними пройден.

***  
Грантер мягко обнимает Анжольраса и укладывает голову ему на плечо, когда они смотрят нетфликс и пьют газировку. Эр гадает, насколько велика вероятность сегодня заснуть рядом с Анжольрасом, но смущение после вчерашнего не дает спросить об этом прямо. 

Они и без того кажутся почти семейной парой, это по-мещански и кажется смешным - но Грантер счастлив даже от такой чепухи. Он аккуратно берет Анжольраса за руку и не сдерживает улыбки, когда тот переплетает пальцы. Эта минута кажется ценной, будто завтра не будет, будто существование следующей секунды под сомнением - и Грантер пытается высосать из мира все возможное счастье, которое тот способен дать. Потому что так хорошо не бывает. 

Не на долго. Не для него.

Анжольрас не размыкает рук, но тянется за пультом и выключает телевизор, чтобы повернуться к Грантеру.  
\- Я скрывал от тебя кое-что важное.

Эр не хочет думать, почему так упрямо поджались его губы, от чего так серьезен его тон, и можно ли прогнать всю эту сосредоточенность поцелуем. Что-то подсказывает, что нельзя. Бурю затишьем не перекроешь. Грантер находит в себе силы кивнуть. Анжольрас собирается с силами (что о многом говорит), прежде чем произнести тихо.

\- Я вич-положителен.  
\- Повтори.

Анжольрас вздыхает. 

Он начинает говорить твердо и уверенно. Он не смотрит на Грантера, и это правильное решение, иначе замолчал бы еще на первом предложении, потрясенный выражением лица Эра, которое тот бы не успел скрыть. Анжольрас говорит, что это врожденное, что привык, что люди живут и с худшими заболеваниями, и он очень рад жить в той части мира, где лекарства доступны. Он мелет абсолютную чушь и добавляет в завершение:

\- С этим можно жить, - пожимает он плечами равнодушно. - Я в полном порядке, честное слово. 

Анжольрас был готов умереть за любого из них, за благополучие мира и всеобщее равенство - и даже такие исходы Эр считал недостаточной ценой за его жизнь. Ничто не могло быть достаточным. И вот сейчас его ошарашивает мыслью, что все могло случиться просто так - без шума, гама, искупления. Просто изчезновение единственного, кто давал их отвратительному миру вес. Грантер раздирает изнутри от изнурительной тоски. 

Грантер роняет голову на руки и чувствует, что к нему подкатывает истерика - сумасшедшей силы смесь из страха чужой смерти и необъятной потребности защитить, уберечь. Осознание того, что в его руках - ровно ничего, нет способа, нет пути, нет никакого выхода. Единственная сила, которая давала ему миру жизнь, оказалась столь хрупкой, что хотелось кричать.

Анжольрас молча садится рядом. Эр старательно пытается не видеть в нем призрака, не видеть тени грядущего несчастья. Боже, он лишь недавно поверил, что прекрасная иллюзия не рассыпется, если ее коснуться. И тут же все пошло прахом. Анжольрас смотрит на него серьезно и с непонятным сочувствием, а после с силой берет за плечо, принуждая поднять голову. Приближается и заключает его в крепкое объятие.

Эр задыхается от рыдания без слез. Задыхается от запаха Анжольраса, его тепла и силы, которые так рядом. Это лучшее, что Анжольрас мог сделать. Грантер вцепляется в него в ответ, сжимает в руках его футболку. Его гладят по спине, шепчут что-то успокаивающее в шею и пытаются убедить, что прямо сейчас все хорошо. Эр не слушает. Но пока Анжольрас его обнимает, все действительно не так плохо.

Эр не принимает до конца, но успокаивается. Анжольрас берет его за руку, словно ребенка, ведет на кухню, усаживает на стул, наливает чай. Оставляет его одного на пару секунд, а после возвращается с пледом, сказав абсолютно неважное "ты слишком холодный". Он заглядывает в глаза Эра, мимолетно касается щеки, а после просто садится за соседний стул - и молчит, даря Эру простор для самостоятельного размышления.

Никто и никогда не обвинил бы Анжольраса в трусости и слабости, но Грантеру раньше чудился в этом налет показушности. Разумеется, позже он понял, что Анжольрас не притворяется, он таков, каков есть - и дополнительный факт о нем будто сложил картину до конца, возводя его внутреннюю силу до невозможного предела. Он пьет чай напротив, не пряча глубокие глаза и держа ровную спину, размышляет о судьбах мира и ни капли не жалеет себя. Его радикальное неприятие несправедливости по отношению к другим оборачивалось молчаливым принятием участи, когда речь шла о нем самом.  
В Анжольрасе это принятие не граничило с фатализмом и чем-то безысходным. Оно просто было. 

Грантер любит его. Любит больше, чем что-либо на этом проклятом свете.

Он говорит это вслух.

Анжольрас на мгновение задерживает дыхание.

***  
Все постепенно возвращается и становится по-старому. Анжольрас больше его не игнорирует, наоборот: чаще берет за руку, иногда абсолютно наивно касается губой щеки. Это помогает Грантеру поверить, что мир не закончился в тех словах Анжольраса, что приговора нет. Что все в порядке.

Он рисует чаще и злее, достает давно позабытое масло - Анжольрас не понимает, сделал ли он это потому что хотел рисовать, или просто использует в качестве аргумента вонь от растворителя, чтобы спать в комнате Анжольраса и красть лишние минуты рядом. 

Медленно и постепенно Грантер понимает, что ничего не поменялось. Что солнце светит также, что улыбки Анжольраса такие же редкие и яркие. Его отвращение от мира продолжает расти день ото дня, а привязанность к Анжольрасу крепчать, будто уравновешивая. У Анжольраса сильно выпадают волосы, иногда приходится пополнять лекарства, и они часто ездят вместе - потому что это другой конец уже зимнего Парижа, в котором темнеет рано. Грантер пытается видеть во всем этом лишь неотъемлимую часть жизни Анжольраса, пытается принять, а не думать об этом кошмаре как о нечте чужом. Но исходе второй недели Грантер смеется в первый раз после признания Анжольраса - а после начинает медленно и постепенно обретать прежнюю веселость.

Анжольрас наблюдает за ним с непривычной для себя чуткостью, и находит в себе силы сказать на очередную очень искреннюю улыбку Грантера:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я очень тобой горжусь?

Эр поднимает удивленный взгляд:

\- Потому что я стал реже курить в квартире? - спрашивает он непринужденно, но как-то затыкается, увидев серьезный взгляд Анжольраса. Понимает.

\- Да, Эр, - кивает он и кратко целует его в губы. - Именно из-за этого.

В общем, Грантер не может долго чувствовать себя плохо - потому что его счастье заключено в одном определенном человеке, а тот имеет наглость постоянно мелькать перед глазами, изредка целовать, творить непроходимые глупости и... знаете, просто жить по соседству. Этого достаточно.

Эр не находит способа убежать из-под контроля чувств даже в самом большом горе в его жизни.

Бывает, что Грантеру становится плохо. Действительно плохо. Но кого это волнует?   
Анжольрас в эти моменты спит, а рассказывать Эр бы не стал и под пыткой. Хотя бы потому что никакого значения вспышки паники не имеют, если Анжольрас все же рядом.

***

В один из таких моментов, Эр встает с кровати и подходит к окну, крепко сжимая подоконник, а Анжольрас от чего-то замечает его отсутствие. Встает тоже. Эр не видит его лица, но обеспокоенность так и витает в воздухе, заставляет напрягаться и хотеть сказать хоть что-то - но слов нет.

Анжольрас обнимает его со спины, когда Грантер разглядывает птиц в окне.   
Те улетают вверх, Грантер улетает тоже - потому что чужое дыхание касается кожи, губы оглаживают шею. Хорошее решение проблемы отсутствия слов.

Поцелуи Анжольраса приносят в него необратимые изменения: будто кровь расцветает и расширяется, будто мурашки с кожи никогда и не сходили. Эр не знает, как назвать это чувство, но он готов отдать все и больше, лишь бы тот проник под кожу, коснулся везде, сделал что угодно - лишь бы никогда больше не покидать его, Грантера.

Эр поворачивается к нему лицом, они переглядываются. Берутся за руки и целуются, касаясь лишь губами. Поцелуй здесь, поцелуй там - этого мало. Хочется кусать его губы до крови и впитывать все, что тот готов дать. Но Анжольрас берет его за запястья и вдруг шепотом просит не мешать. Грантер не знает, как выразить несогласие, поэтому не возражает. У него подкашиваются колени. У него подкашивается его долбанная жизнь из-за этого глупого белобрысого существа, от одного существования которого хочется выть от безнадежности. От счастья.

Сосредоточенный Анжольрас приспускает с него штаны и обхватывает ладонью член. Он дрочит неумело, но уверенно, пробует по-разному, очень (слишком) много думает - но это окупается. Потому что он повторяет те вещи, при которых Грантера била особо крупная дрожь, сочетает их и творит нечто совершенно невообразимое. Грантер хочет сдержаться и отвлечься, сосредотачивается на зримом: крепкие пальцы Анжольраса, светлый пушок на его руках, сосредоточенный взгляд и редкие проблески восторга во взгляде. Улыбка. Язык между губ. Тщетные попытки не притираться бедрами: его совершенно восхитительная неспособность сдерживаться, когда речь идет об удовольствии. У Анжольраса потемневшие глаза. Покрасневшие щеки. И, и снова: уже очень уверенные пальцы.  
Грантер кончает позорно быстро. У него слезятся глаза. 

Анжольрас вытирает руки о безупречно белый платок, который достает из кармана. Его пальцы подрагивают.

Эр хотел бы ему отсосать. Хотел бы быть перепачканным в смеси смазки и слюны, хотел бы задыхаться, глотать его сперму, чувствовать вкус на языке, тесноту в горле, дрожь в чужих бедрах - а нельзя. У него даже нет резинки. Даже если была бы, Анжольрас вряд ли бы позволил так просто. Тот еще прижимается стоящим членом к бедру Грантера и, видимо, хочет так и кончить, лишь от трения тела о тела, как подросток. Грантер надавливает бедром на его пах и ловит совершенный сахарно-сладкий стон. Выжидает пару секунд, за которые Анжольрас успевает обдать его встревоженным взглядом, а после дергает пуговицу на его безобразно узких джинсах.

Анжольрас не имеет ровным счетом никакого опыта. Он очень чувствителен. Грантер толкает его, усаживает на постель, а после вовсе опрокидывает на спину, решив взять все в свои руки. Эру кажется, что он может возбудиться снова в мгновение, потому что Анжольрас позволяет целовать везде. Шею, щеки, снова шею - он оттягивает ворот футболки и слепо жмется губами везде, где достает. После места становится мало, и он задирает футболку, не сдержав стона восторга от того, что ему позволено трогать, видеть, что это все действительно настолько рядом.   
Дело не в эстетике, дело в том, что это Анжольрас: с его пламенным сердцем и упрямством в спорах, что именно в его разуме отдается отклик от каждого поцелуя. Что именно его душу (в существование которой Эр не верит) он целует, прижимаясь губами к солнечному сплетению. Он хотел бы целовать то, до чего не дотянуться губами: тон голоса и ярость во взгляде, нежность, с которой он кладет руку на плечо другу, дурацкое выражение лица, когда тот выбирает футболку, его задумчивость, гнев, смех. Весь его образ и воздух, которым он дышит. Эра сжигает необъятной любовью и восхищением – прямо в ухо ему стонут, и это действительно волшебно - делать ему приятно настолько.

Анжольрас кусает его шею, гладит ее горячим влажным языком, оттягивает зубами ухо и шипит что-то непонятное злое-ласковое. Он спускает после пары движений руки на члене - выгибается с напряженными мышцами и опустошенными легкими. Грантер сдрачивает все, до последней капли, продолжает сжимать кулак, пока последние судорги не затихают, а прозрачные глаза не распахиваются в спокойном изумлении. 

Анжольрас рассматривает лицо Грантера. Поджимает ногу в колене. Видимо, со спущенными штанами это делать слишком неудобно, поэтому он приподнимает бедра, чтобы снять джинсы вовсе, не слишком изящным, но ладным движением. Эр бы залюбовался, если бы взгляд не соскальзывал на собственную испачканную спермой руку. Он подносит ее к лицу и рассматривает под напряженным взглядом Анжольраса. Что-то происходит в одно мгновение, будто встает на места, всего лишь догадка. Грантер делает, едва подумав - тянет руку ко рту.

Он понимает все. Он действительно хочет. В эту секунду сердце будто начинает стучать свободнее.

Раз, два, три - резкая боль на руке. Он не понимает в чем дело, ловит злой и удивленный взгляд Анжольраса, чья незыблемо-сильная рука сжала запястье. Эр делает еще одну попытку, подавшись головой вперед.

Его ошарашивает сильным ударом по щеке. Таким, что в ушах звенит. Анжольрас прижимает его испачканную руку к спинке дивана, почти выворачивая.

\- Нет, - говорит он с гневом. - только посмей.

\- Это мой выбор, - совершенно тихо говорит Грантер.

\- Никакого выбора и быть не может.

Грантер молчит и упрямо глядит на Анжольраса.

\- Если ты сделаешь нечто подобное хоть когда-нибудь, я буду понимать это, как предательство, - говорит тот.

"Господи, как нелепо и пафосно", - хочет сказать Эр и закатить глаза. Однако вот после этих слов Грантер понимает, что никогда больше не попробует. Анжольрас неуверенно отпускает руку. Будто только сейчас понимая, как крепко ее держал, касается легким поцелуем запястья. Грантер совершенно расслабляется от этого жеста и перестает видеть в Анжольрасе оппонента в споре. Он недовольно добавляет:

\- Обещаю, что не буду.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Анжольрас. - Иди в душ первым.

И Эр слушается. То, что Анжольрас был в душе не прямо перед ним, не мешает наблюдать золотые нити, застрявшие в сливе.

Они ложатся спать, обнимаясь. Анжольрас выглядит влюбленным, действительно влюбленным. Грантер обещает себе сделать что угодно, лишь бы это лицо всегда светилось изнутри. 

Они засыпают.

Эру снится, как он прижимается губами к его шее и пьет словно вампир - но не кровь. По капле он вытягивает из тела Анжольраса болезнь, забирая ее себе. Иногда ему снится, что он несет его на руках, чтобы перенести с дивана на кровать. Иногда ему снится, что тело в руках холодное.  
Его самые счастливые сны и кошмары теперь выглядят почти одинаково. Каждый раз он просыпается в кровати, открывает глаза, не выпутываясь из объятий, и разглядывает спящее лицо, выражение спокойствия на котором вызвало бы ужас, если бы не глубокое дыхание и ход грудной клетки. Эру кажется, он может наблюдать вечно и все не надоест. Но в определенный момент веки все же опускались, чтобы зрение не мешало видеть кое-что более важное.

Все в этом долбанном мире, если закрыть глаза, сужалось до точки. И этой точкой, среди абсолютной тьмы, было касание руки к руке. Биение жизни в пульсе, звук дыхания рядом, ощущение тепла. Грантер не открывал глаз, и все это длилось-длилось-длилось. Прочего мира, смерти, горечи не существовало.


End file.
